This invention relates to novel inhibitors of sex steroid activity, for example to compounds having antagonistic activity on sex steroid receptors. More particularly, the invention relates to certain compounds having specified side-chains which interact with the helix 12 of the androgen receptor and metabolites thereof which block androgen action by acting, among other mechanisms, through the androgen receptors, while not activating such receptors in some or all androgen-sensitive tissues.